Wind Angel
by Kaze Wind
Summary: After being sealed away after the Minish Cap Vaati swore to take revenge on Link's decendants. One thousand years have passed and the seal is broken. But the person who freed him isn't what he expected. [VaatixOC]
1. Broken

(Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.)

Vaati cursed. He cursed the hero for killing him. He cursed himself for being too weak to defeat a child. He had it. He had possesed the Light Force, and he lost it, so easily.

The next thing Vaati saw was swirling darkness. Once again he was sealed away in a false realm by that acursed blade, the Four Sword. He screamed, to no one in particular. Cursing the heavens for cursing him with the same horrid fate time and time again. He swore revenge. When he escaped again he would take his revenge on the hero or his decendants.

Centuries passed. The days of castles and horses were replaced by sky scrapers and cars. Forests were cut down, the air was polluted, Hyrule was changed. All this time, Vaati was waiting, waiting for one with sacred blood to release him from his prison. Soon. His time would be soon.

**Chapter One: Broken**

Senko yawned. Her dad always took her to the most _boring _places during his business trips. Her dad was this big, important bussiness man for who-cares-which company and ended up going all over the world, and of course, how could he not bring his fourteen-year-old daughter?

Senko didn't mind going on these trips. In fact, she loved traveling. But her dad never let her visit what she wanted to see. When they went to Labrynna she's wanted to see the sea-dwelling Zoras who had made their home just off the southern shore of the continent. Her dad took her to a museum and left her in the _Legends of Zoras and Merpeople_ exibit. In Holodrum she'd wanted to find one of those mysterious portals that lead to a strange underground world inhabited my the Subrosians. Once again her dad took her to a museum, this one based on the ancient and 'wise' Subrosians. If she'd wanted to read more about these things Senko could've stayed home. Her room would put Hyrule Castle's library to shame.

Senko sighed. "_Ah well,_" she thought "_The Zoras have probably been chased of by fishing boats and the portals have likely been covered in pavement._" Senko had always been in love with Ancient Hyrule's myths and legends, so she surrounded herself with the best and most reliable books she could get her hands on. Today her dad had found a museum solely based on the Picori. Senko had wanted to go to the shrine in Minish Park, one of the last few places in the world that had any trees left. Of course her dad thought that this boring museum would be an adequite substitute.

Senko checked her watch. 1:20. Her dad wouldn't be around to pick her up for a couple more hours. She might as well check out the city since she knew all the stuff in this museum, and knew that half of it was wrong. "_If these idiots had done any research they would know that the correct term is Minish._" Outside people were getting ready for the Picori Festival. It was the one time of the year when Senko actually liked being in the city. Hyrule Castle, which still stood as a monument to Princess Zelda, was decorated with silken banners and the city set up all kinds of outdoor stalls. Senko smiled at this. These people thought that they were recreating Ancient Hyrule. Still, it was nice that they continued to honor the Minish.

A certain stall caught her attention. Yes, the old man who told the legend of the hero who had defeated the evil wind sorcerer, Gufuu. "_Vaati,_" Senko thought "_his name was Vaati._" Senko listened to the old man's incorrect rant about the man who destroyed the evil demon who sought nothing in life but to cause pain and misery. It took all of the willpower Senko had to not scream every time he got something wrong. First off, the hero was but a boy of twelve when he defeated Vaati, and the wind sorcerer only became evil to try to finally impress his master, Ezlo.

"_Who has been completely left out of the story!_" Senko scramed inwardly. "_And Zelda was not put under a sleep spell, she was tuned to stone! And Link never had to kiss her, he used the Four Sword imbued with the Four Elements to break the curse!_" Finally the old man got one detail right.

"An' once, e'ery one hun'red years, the por'al to the sacred realm o'ens in Hyrule castle. So don't go pullin' on dat sword or ya' might jus' let dat e'il win' demon out!" The old man laughed like he had just said the most hysterical thing in the world. Senko rolled her eyes at the old man's poor sense of humor. But he did just give her a good idea. Since her dad wouldn't let her see anything exciting, so she might as well take a good look at this sacred sword in Hyrule Castle. If she got a good look at the sacred blade then that would make up for all the lame museum trips her dad dumped on her.

The moment she made up her mind to go to the sword a gust on wind blew, almost as if it were pulling her towards her goal. Within Hyrule Castle the sword rested waiting. Somehow the magic around the sword knew that the seal would soon be broken. It tightened its grip on its prisoner, determined not to let the sorcerer escape. The being inside the seal was aware of this, and knew why. Soon, he would be free.

Senko stared at the sword. It was beautiful. Suddenly she felt compelled to touch it, to rest her finger tips on the sacred blade. Of course, there was a 'Do Not Touch' sign above it. Even Hyrule Castle had been turned into a museum. Right now Senko stood alone in the castle courtyard. All of the other people were outside enjoying the Picori Festival. Senko turned to leave, her goal accomplished, but she still felt like there was something she had to do. She glanced around, checking to make absolutely sure no one else was around. She walked back to the blade, hoping that if she touched it she would feel satisfied. She reached her finger tips out and gently, ever so gently, touched the Four Sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner than Senko touched the blade did Vaati feel it, the presence of sacred blood. Someone had touched the sword, someone who could set him free. Using every drop of magic he had left, Vaati urged his unknown rescuer to grab the blade, to pull it from its resting place. To set him free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senko was not satisfied with simply touching the sword, to her suprise. Once her skin had made contact with the cool metal, she'd felt a powerful urge to pull the blade free, almost like an insatisfiable hunger. She'd read the legends, she knew of the sorcerer trapped within the blade, but that was shoved to the back of her mind. "_Besides,_" she reasoned with herself "_this is probably a fake anyway. The real thing is probably locked in some safe somewhere far away._" Her hands wrapped themselves around the blade, and she pulled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wretched sword was yanked from its resting place. Vaati was free. "_I'm free?_" he thought, still not quite grasping the situation "_I'm free!_"

When he could see again he laid his eyes on a girl, no older than fourteen, with the Four Sword in grasp. She had short, raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale, porcelain skin. Her ears were long and came to a delicate point. She was wearing a strange looking black tunic with sloppy writing on it in an un-known language (a black T-shirt that says 'Wanna know how to keep a stupid person busy? See back.) and strange blue leggings (blue jeans).

The strange girl dropped the sword and stepped towards Vaati. The wind mage stood completely still, not taking his eyes off of her. The girl lifted her hand and touched his face. Vaati was slightly shocked at his gesture. It took him a minute to realize what she was doing. "_She's checking to see if I'm real,_" he thought. Then she said something that utterly shocked him.

"Vaati." Senko murmered. She then promptly fainted into his arms.


	2. Flying

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.)

**Chapter 2: Flying**

Vaati just stood there, shocked. This girl knew exactly who he was. "_She looks like Princess Zelda,_" he thought "_except for her hair of course. If her hair was blonde..._" Just then a voice called out. Vaati looked to see a Hyrule Castle gaurd. At least he thought it was. The armor was different. How long had he been in that seal?

The gaurd called out again, but Vaati couldn't understand the language. He cast a spell of immobility on the pathetic little man. The spell would keep the gaurd paralyzed until Vaati chose to release him and, fortunately for the gaurd, he only wanted the man this way until he had left. Vaati took another look at the girl in his arms. She might be able to explain what had happened in the time he had been sealed away. Vaati created a tornado and blew a hole in the roof. He then picked the girl up bridal style and flew off, leaving the shocked gaurd behind, trying to figure out what just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senko woke up to find herself on top of a skyscraper. She looked down at all of the people in the Picori Festival. It was beautiful, but Senko still didn't know what just happened. "_The last thing I remember was pulling out the Four Sword,_" she thought "_and then what happened?_" She vaugely remembered seeing a boy come out of the sword. She couldn't have, could she? Only the hero was supposed to be able to pull the blade from its resting place.

"Well well, I see your finally awake." Senko spun her head around to see the boy from before, Vaati. She began to talk in English, her mother tounge. Vaati just stared at her. She spoke in Hylian this time. "Oh, you do not know English?" Vaati looked a little suprised. "Most girls would be crying and begging for me to let them go, not asking which languages I spoke," Vaati informed her. "Yeah well, I am not most girls," Senko replied. Vaati only looked amused at this. "And yet you fainted at the mere sight of me."

Senko didn't respond to this. Vaati walked towards her and smiled. "My name is Vaati, although I belive you already knew that." Senko stared at him. The guy who kidnapped her was being polite and introducing himself? "When I introduce myself it's considered polite for you to introduce yourself," Vaati said. Senko was a little dumbstruck. "My name is Senko," she murmered. Vaati smiled. "Senko? Doesn't that mean 'ancient times'?"

Senko was becoming genuinely creeped out. An evil demon she'd released from a thousand year old seal was acting all friendly towards her and asking what her name meant. "Oh I get it," she said "this is a dream. I fell asleep in that boring museum and now I am having an insane dream." Vaati raised an eyebrow. "No you're certainly not dreaming," he chuckled "I'm really free, and you really released me."

"That is impossible, only the hero can pull out the Four Sword, and last time I checked I was just some bookworm with no friends, not the hero!" Senko shouted. "You don't use contactions when you talk," Vaati noted. "Do not change the subject!" Senko screamed.

It was true, Vaati was changing the subject. In truth he didn't _want_ her to be the hero's decendant. He had sworn revenge on all of the hero's decendants, but, for some reason unknown to him, he didn't want to hurt this girl. When she'd touched him earlier, he had actually liked it. He didn't know why, but it had sent chills of pleasure running through his body.

He was snapped back to reality be Senko waving her hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" Vaati grabbed her hand. Senko was shocked, but didn't try to pull away. "Look, I didn't bring you here to chit-chat. I need to ask you some questions." "Well, then ask already," Senko said, obviously not frightened.

"What year is it?" "It is 2007," Senko replied. Vaati stared. One thousand years. He'd been trapped in that seal or one thousand years to date. Suddenly Senko shreiked. Vaati saw her staring at a strange little bracelet. "My dad is going to be at the museum any minute to pick me up! If I am not there he is so going to kill me." Vaati held out his hand to Senko. She just stared at it. "I'm offering to take you to this 'museum'."

Senko stared at him suspiciously. "What?" he asked. "Well, usually when a bad guy kidnaps someone he does not let them go just because their dad is on his way to pick them up," Senko shot. "Look, you wanna stay up here forever or not?" Senko didn't say anything she just took hold of his hand. She had expected it to feel cold and icy, but Vaati's hand was warm, comforting. "Hold on tight," he warned. The next thing Senko knew they were flying over the city.


	3. Who's Vaati

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda)

**Chapter 3: Who's Vaati?**

Senko's reaction to flying wasn't what Vaati had expected. Instead of shreiking or crying to be let down she was smiling and laughing. "You like flying?" he asked. "Yeah, it is incredible!" Suddenly Senko looked worried. "Vaati! If people see us flying everybody is going to freak out!" Vaati mumbled a few words in Minish language. "What are you doing?" Senko asked. "Invisibility spell," the wind mage replied "now you don't have to worry about having people panic."

Vaati flew over Hyrule Castle and began to land. "That is not the museum," Senko informed him "The museum is over there." She pointed down the street a ways. "Then what were you doing here?" Vaati asked. " I was looking at the Four Sword, obviously. These museums are so _boring_." Vaati laughed a little at this. "What?" Senko asked. "Well, it's just that you act so unlike females in my time." Before Senko could respond she was cut off by the wail of a police siren.

Vaati's free hand flew to his ear. "What _is_ that?" he asked. "It is just a police car," Senko told him "I wonder what happened." She only just then noticed a hole over the roof of the courtyard. Yes, in modern times there is a big, glass roof over the courtyard. "Vaati! You did not!" Senko shrieked. "What? Walking out the front door didn't seem very appropriate, not with all of the strange looking gaurds. Senko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we need to get back to the museum." "We?" Vaati inquired. Senko gave him a look. "I suppose you want to just wander around in the future in that getup." Now it was Vaati's turn to roll his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the museum Senko's dad was waiting by the front entrance. His daughter had never been late before. In fact, something told him that she was always early. Suddenly she called out. The business man turned around to see his daughter, holding some skinny dude's wrist. Ah, so _that's _why she was late.

"Senko, you're late," the black-haired business man stated. "Sorry Dad. I made a new friend," She said happily, grabbing Vaait's arm. Of course, Senko's dad only knew English, and Vaati didn't know English at all. The poor wind mage had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"So, son, what's yout name?" Senko's dad asked. Vaati had no idea what to say. "He does not understand English Dad. His name is Vaati." Vaati stiffened when her heard his name spoken. "Why did you tell him my name?" the wind mage hissed. "Don't worry, no one knows your real name anymore, and my dad does not understand Hylian." True to her word, the business man had no idea what the two were talking about. "Well, Senko. It's time to go back to the hotel. Say goodbye to your friend."

Senko smiled and began to speak in Hylian again. "What did that old guy say?" Vaati asked. "That 'old guy' told me that it is time to leave and that I have to say goodbye." Vaati stiffened. He didn't want Senko to leave. "_If she leaves I'll have no way to find the hero's decendants_," he lied to himself "_I'll have no idea how to get around. She's the only one who actually knows who I am and I plan to keep it that way._"

As if sensing Vaati's feelings, Senko whispered, "Follow my car. You will know it when you see it. It is the long, black one." She smiled and turned to leave. "Wait, what's a car?" He asked. Senko just smiled and left with her dad. "_Well great, I'm supposed to follow some long black thing and I have absolutely no idea what it is,_" the wind mage thought "_when I find her I'm gonna kill her._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senko followed her dad into the parking lot. She wondered if Vaati was already following her. For an evil wind mage, he seemed pretty... sweet. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the chauffer opening the door to the limo. She was grateful that her new friend didn't know what a limo was, but then again he was pretty smart. He would probably figure out what a limo was when he saw that not everybody had one.

"You okay honey?" Her dad had noticed the thoughtful look on his daughter's face. "Yeah, I am fine," she replied. "Thinking about you boyfriend?" Senko's face went red as a tomato. "D-dad! He is _not_ my boyfriend!" The business man chuckled at this. Still, he wished his daughter's first crush wasn't so... creepy. "You know, that costume of his makes him look like that wind guy, what's his name? Gufuu!" "Va-" Senko stopped herself. She had already told her dad what the wind mage's name really was. If he knew that 'Gufuu' was really Vaati then he might start freaking out.

The limo was stopped suddenly. "What is wrong?" Senko asked. Her father shrugged and looked out the window. They were stopped in front of Hyrule castle. Police cars were lined up asking people questions. Senko opened the limo door and stepped out. "Honey!" her dad protested. He got out of the limo and tried to follow her. Just then one of the gaurds shouted at her.

"Th-that's her! The girl that demon kidnapped! She pulled the sword loose!" "_Oh, that is what this is about. Well, convincing him otherwise should not be too hard._" "Honey, what is that gaurd talking about?" her dad asked. "I honestly have no idea," she said, loudly enough for the police and the gaurd to hear. "N-no, I saw! She pulled the sword free! We're all doomed! That demon from hell is gonna kill us all!" The police stared at the man. His story was rather questionable. "Sir, there is no possible way I could have pulled out the sword," Senko said "I was at the _Picori Museum_ all day today." "That's right," her dad stated "my daughter is very well behaved and would never leave the museum without telling me."

The gaurd began to scream, "She pulled it out I tells ya! I was that devil spawn with my own eyes! He blew a hole in the roof and carried the girl off with him!" Senko saw a chance and took it. "All right then, let us say V- Gufuu did escape and kidnap me. Where is he now and how am I standing right here in front of you?"

The gaurd was silent for a minute, then began screaming and thrashing about. The police ended up handcuffing him and forcing him into a police car. Senko and her dad got back int the limo and left. "That was certainly strange," her dad said once they were on their way. "Tha poor man probably had a little too much sake at the festival," Senko replied. If there was anything she knew how to do, it was create a plausible excuse for the most bizzare of situations.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole time this was going on Vaati was watching, and smiling. The gaurd he recognized as being the one he cast the immobility spell on was shouting to these men in even stranger looking uniforms. He wasn't sure what Senko had said to them, but the gaurd was bound and taken away in the carraige that moved without a horse. "_That must be a car,_" Vaati thought. Which reminded him, "_Why is Senko's car do different from everybody else's? All of the other cars are much shorter. Are there a lot of people in there with her?_" Suddenly the long, black car Senko was in started moving. Vaati flew after it.


	4. Hot Sauce

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda)

**Chapter 4: Hot Sauce**

Senko was tense the whole way back too the hotel. She kept glancing out the tinted window of the car, searching for Vaati. She autommaticly assumed he was under his invisibility spell, but what if he wasn't and had chosen not to follow her? Or maybe he was invisible but he'd caught sight of another limo and followed the wrong one? "_I bet other teenage girls do not have to worry about this kind of stuff,_" she thought.

Senko stayed tense until the limo stopped in front of the hotel and the chauffer opened the door for her. As soon as she stepped outside of the long black car she felt the wind gust, almost as if it were trying to comfort her.

"Come on honey, we can't stand out here forever." Her dad's voice snapped Senko out of her trance like state. What was that? If Vaati was trying to cast a spell on her he was so dead.

As soon as she got to her hotel room Senko fainted on the bed. Yes, _her_ hotel room. Her rich dad thought a teenege girl needed her own room no matter where she went. Suddenly she heard a tapping sound. She went to the window to find Vaati, tapping on the glass. She rushed to the window and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Senko hissed.

"Excuse me? You're the one who told me to follow that car thing! By the way thanks for telling me what exactly what I was supposed to be following."

"I did not tell you to float right outside my window where someone could see you!"

"Relax no one's looking! What's your problem?"

"I will tell you what my problem is! He is purple and likes to give people heart attacks!"

"No, your problem is that you're just too damn stubborn!"

"What did you say?" Senko was shouting now. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Honey? Are you okay?" It was her dad.

"Oh no!" Senko gasped. She pushed Vaati a little so his head wasn't poking through the window and slammed it shut before he could say anything. Senko threw the curtains shut and jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote. Just in time. Her dad opened the door to see his teenage daughter channel surfing. Nothing wrong with that.

"Honey, the T.V.'s a little loud. Be sure to turn the volume down a bit."

"Will do." Senko didn't relax even after her dad shut the door. She went back to the window. Vaati looked a little pissed, and had a reason to be; Senko had slammed the window shut on his fingers. Before Vaati could yell at her she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and pulled him inside. "That was too close," she sighed. "You do realize my dad was just here, right?" Vaati didn't really look like he cared.

"So? What did he want?"

"We were yelling to loud. You almost got caught. What do you think will happen if he finds out about you?"

Vaati didn't respond. Instead he walked past Senko and began to gawk at every little thing. "What's this?" he asked holding up the romote control.

"That is the T.V. remote. It lets you change the channel on the T.V." This sentance didn't mean anything to Vaati. He had no idea what a T.V. was or what 'change the channel' meant. So, for the next hour Senko explained what modern appliances were, what they did and how they worked.

After their hour long session Senko fell asleep on her bed. Vaati wasn't really tired; his time within the seal was the equivilent of sleep. He didn't know what prompted him to do so, but he pulled the blankets over Senko's sleeping form. She looked very... peaceful lying there. He looked at a small backpack lying on the bed next to Senko. Vaati picked it up, intending to rest it on the table out of the way. As soon as he picked it up a small leather book fell out. The wind mage picked it up and looked at it. It appeared to be a journal of some kind. He opened it to the first page. The first few words jumped out at him: **Great Grandpa's Journal**

Vaati considered looking through it, the fact that it was written in Hylian fascinated him, but he decided against it. He could ask Senko about it later. And right now he wanted something to eat. He looked in the room Senko had told him was the kitchen. He was still getting used to how strange everything looked. The wind mage opened the big white box Senko had called a 'refrigerator'. He didn't recognize any of the things in it. Vaati picked up a funny looking bottle with red liquid inside. Was it tomato juice? Might as well try some.

Senko woke to Vaati screaming. She leaped from the bed and ran to where Vaati was. Had someone found him? "Vaati?" she cried.

"Ack! My tounge! My tounge!" Senko stared at him.

"Your.. tounge?" She picked up a bottle Vaati had dropped on the floor. Hot sauce. Now Senko was mad. "Are you telling me that you were screaming because you drank hot sauce!?!" Senko's voice was gradually getting louder until she was screaming.

"How was I supposed to know what it was? You coulda told me earlier!"

"You should not go around drinking strange things! You are just lucky that was hot sauce and not arsenic!"

"Lucky? It hurt!"

"It hurt? This is the great wind mage that tried to take over the world one thousand years ago? This is pathetic!"

"What did you-" before Vaati could finish there was another knock at the door.

"Oh no, my dad again!" Senko opened the pantry, which was right across from the refrigerator, and pushed Vaati inside. Then she ran to answer the door. It was her dad again.

"Honey, is something wrong? I heard shouting," the business man asked.

"N-no, everything is fine. I tripped and spilled some hot sauce, that is all." Her dad seemed to buy her excuse.

"All right, we're leaving for dinner in an hour. Be ready."

"Okay dad," Senko said, doing her best to seem happy. As soon as the door closed the girl ran to the pantry and opened it. Inside Vaati was looking extremely pissed. An unopened bottle of hot sauce had been knocked over and was now dripping on his head. "I hate you," he muttered. Senko just smiled and laughed.


	5. The Journal

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda)

**Chapter 5: The Journal**

Senko woke up early the next day. Of course she would get up early, her dad had a business meeting and she planned to sneak out and do something interesting. Once she'd read about 'entrances' that could be used to shrink humans down to Minish size. Unfortunately a certain spell was required so that had been ruled out before her dad could find a museum. But now she had a minish wind mage to help her.

3..2..1... _Knock! Knock! _Senko answered the door to her dad, who was wearing a black business suit and a dark blue tie. "I'm off to work honey, promise you won't leave the hotel?" Senko smiled,

"Promise dad. I love you!"

"Love ya too honey." Senko pecked her dad on the cheek and shut the door. Senko didn't really feel guilty about lying to her dad. That worried her a little, maybe Vaati was starting to rub off on her. Speaking of which...

Senko walked around the bed so she could see the wind mage sleeping on the floor. His long hair was sprawled around his head like a halo and his face looked so peacelul. "_He looks just like an angel,_" Senko thought. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that. Time for a two-in-one. Wake Vaati up and get revenge for the hot sauce thing. She went to the kitchen and got a smalll bowl out and filled it with cold water and smirked. She checked to make sure Vaati was still asleep. Yep, this was going to be good.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Senko shouted, dumping ice cold water on Vaati's face.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Vaati screamed. Senko smiled playfully. "Sorry, but I had to wake you up. I have something planned for today." Vaati scowled.

"Does it involve drowning me?"

"Nope!" Vaati really didn't like that look in Senko's eyes.

"We're going to Minish Park to find some Minish!" Vaati was silent for a minute. Then he asked,

"What's Minish Park?" Senko looked confused for a second, then said,

"Oh, right! Minish Park is a National Park here. Back in your time it was Minish Woods." Vaati's face went white at this.

"Nuh-uh, no way, no!"

"Why not?" Senko asked. "After what happened yesterday! Why should I?"

"Um, are you talking about slamming the window on your fingers, shoving you in the pantry, or making you sleep on the floor?"

"Actually I'd forgotten about the window thing, so thanks for reminding me."

Then Senko pulled something Vaati really hated. She stood really close to him and looked at him from under her eyelashes. The puppy-dog look. "Please? Pretty-please? Will you please come with me?" Vaati began to blush. He didn't actually get what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was working. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him and turned his face away from her. He just couldn't go to Minish Woods.

Senko stared at Vaati for a minute. What was his problem? Then it dawned on her. "You are afraid you will run into Ezlo!" Senko accused.

Vaati was dumbstruck "H-how did you know about my master?"

Senko picked up her backpack and pulled out the journal from before. "This was my ancestor's," she explained "he was probably my great-great-great-great grandfather or something, but I just left it at great grandfather." She flipped through the pages until she came to one entry. "I do not actually know his name, but my ancestor inspired me to research Hyrule's past." Senko handed Vaati the opened journal. Vaati read it and stood there shocked. It was the story of how he had taken the Minish Cap, exactly as Ezlo had told it to... the hero.

Senko smiled, "Do not worry, the last time you saw Ezlo was over a thousand years ago, right?" Vaati nodded.

"But-" Senko cut him off,

"No buts! Ezlo was already old then anyway, so there is no way you are going to run into him! Now we are going and there is nothing you can do about it!" Vaati sighed. The girl had a point, plus she would probably keep on arguing with him until she got her way. Might as well go.

"All right, we're going." Senko smiled and hugged him, then ran off to get ready. Vaati was completely immobilized. Senko.. hugged him? He didn't understand why, but he was suddenly thankful he had said yes.


	6. Ezlo

I don not own 'The Legend of Zelda' and never will.

**Chapter 6: Ezlo**

Even though it was called a park, Minish Woods looked pretty much unchanged. Vaati looked very uncomfortable the whole way though, but Senko was too busy searching for an entrance to notice. Vaati prayed that she never found one, that in this modern world all entrances were sealed shut.

"Hey, Vaati! I think I found one!" _Crack!_

"Did you hear something?" Senko asked looking around.

"Just my hopes shattering," Vaati replied in a dry tone.

"All righty then! Fire up the shrinking spell!" Senko cried, ignoring Vaati. Vaati stepped onto the log next to Senko and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Senko asked, her face slowly turning pink.

"I have to hold onto you or I'll shrink without you," the wind mage explained, too clueless to notice her blushing. Vaati began to chant, and Senko felt the effects immediately. Her bones, muscles, skin, rushing inward, compressing. And then a feeling of falling. The ground looked like it was rushing towards her. The next thing she knew she really _was _falling, through the hole in the stump. She landed on a mushroom _boing!_ and then a smaller one _boing!_ this time not as high, and then the smallest of the three mushrooms _boing!_ this one didn't make her bounce very high at all.

Senko looked around. Vaati had disapperared from sight.

"Vaati? Vaati where are you?"

"Calm down, I'm over here." Senko turned around to see the wind mage emerging from the other side of the three mushrooms. Senko stared at him. "What?" the mage asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"It is just that, I was expecting you to become a Minish, but you still look human," she replied. Vaati was a little suprised, but he remembered the journal entry from before. She knew all about him. Strange how she seemed completely unaware that she had any relations to the hero. Then again, maybe she _was_ completely unaware. Maybe she didn't have any relations at all and it was just a coincidence.

"Come on, let us go look around," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling. She was one weird girl.

Outside the stump seemed to tower over them. "_Like the skyscrapers in the city,_" Vaati mused. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. It kind of reminded him of his own time. Senko was acting the way Vaati had acted in the hotel room, gawking at every little thing. It was actually kind of funny.

"Vaati! Look at that!" Vaati's eyes traveled to what Senko had been pointing at. A large gate made by woven grass blades and flowers. To Senko it looked beautiful, but to Vaati it looked like the gateway to hell.

Senko ran ahead, eager to see the tiny Minish with her own eyes, but Vaati grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily. Vaati glared at her.

"You saw, now let's go."

"No way, we have not even gone in yet!" she complained, "If you are still afraid of Ezlo I am telling you, there is no way he could possibly be there!"

"I'm not afraid!" Vaati protested, "Ezlo just has this way of showing up when you least expect it."

Senko gave him the puppy dog look again.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Vaati stared at her for a minute. Her eyes looked exactly the same as the hero's.

"_Funny how they can look so disgusting for him and yet so enchanting for her... What the hell? What am I thinking? I'm an evil mage I don't have these thoughts about girls. But still..._" Finally he caved, for the second time that day, and it wasn't even noon yet! "All right, I'll go."

Senko cheered and dragged him off to the village. Well, it couldn't be that bad, right? Wrong.

When they stepped through the village gates the Minish began to gather around much to Senko's pleasure and Vaati's fear. Senko couldn't understand them, no human actually ever learned the language of the tiny Minish. The Jabber Nut did that for them. Vaati listened to the 'oohs' and 'ahs' of his people. It had been almost a thousand years since they had last seen a human, and here were two. Fortunately none of these Minish seemed to know who he was. But, there was always a small possibility...

"I see why humans began calling these guys 'Picori', " Senko stated, snapping Vaati out of his thoughts.

"The whole time they talk, that is what it sounds like they are saying."

Vaati listened, it did sound a bit like that.

"Well, Minish language is based mostly on different pitches, rather than different words," he explained.

"That is a greenhouse," Senko asked pointing to a barrel with doors and windows carved into it, "right?"

"Why?" Vaati inquired. Senko gave him a look.

"The Jabber Nut, obviously. If I eat it I can understand any language, right?" Vaati nodded.

Just then a rather young little Minish walked up and grabbed hold of Vaati's cloak. Vaati shot a look at the child. He ran back to his friends, crying. "_Figures,_" Vaati thought "_they don't even know who I am and they're terrified of me. But what does that matter? I'm evil. I'm supposed to scare little kids..._"

Suddenly someone in the crowd called out, in Hylian. Vaati didn't know any Minish who spoke Hylian, so he felt a little secure. A little.

"Wassup peeps? What's goin' down?" A tall Minish wearing makeshift human clothes made his way through the Minish that were crowded around Senko. The look on Senko's face would have made anyone fall over laughing, and Vaati looked just plain confused.

"Yo wassup? I'm Festa," the tall Minish said. Senko sweatdropped and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Senko. It is nice to meet you."

"Yeah yeah," Festa said "And who's the stiff?" Senko looked back to Vaati, and then to Festa.

"Him? Oh, he is-"

"Katen," Vaati said, cutting Senko off. She stared at him, suprised.

"My name is Katen." Festa smiled.

"Well feel free to chill, home dogs." The 'priest' turned and walked away.

"What. The. Hell." Vaati muttered.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Senko asked once Festa was out of earshot.

"Just because humans have forgotten my name does not mean the Minish have. We have slightly better memories," Vaati said. "Are you ready to leave now?" Senko shook her head.

"Are you kidding? This place is incredible! I can not believe you ever left it! I am going to go get the Jabber Nut now." Before Vaati could protest Senko ran off towards a large barrel that served as a greenhouse, leaving him there alone. He thought about what she had said. _I can not believe you ever left._

Vaati, or rather Katen, decided he should look around since he was here. The whole village must have come out already, and there wasn't a face he recognized. He should be safe. He stopped by a small mushroom hut that had a strange color of smoke coming out of it. It looked a little like his old master's hut. Against all better judgement he went inside.

A desk on one side of the room held many cluttered papers, two broken pencils and a half eaten sandwich. On the opposite end of the room a table held many vials filled with a rainbow of liquids. "_Now we know where the smoke came from._" The back wall held three over stuffed bookshelves. Vaati traced his fingers along one row of books. Most of them were books he'd read before when he was Ezlo's apprentice, so he assumed this hut belonged to some kind of magician. There was a door at the back wall that caught his attention. He knocked on the door, hoping no one would answer. When no one did, he opened the door and looked inside.

This room was an even bigger mess than the workshop. Books of all colors and sizes were stacked up in piles over the floor. Papers were sticking out of most of them and strewn across the room. A small couch that would probably fit two Minish sat facing a small fireplace. Vaati noticed a shadow moving behind one particularly large pile of books in the center of the room. He couldn't see the face, but he was able to see a familiar looking cane with the head of a bird carved at the top of it poking above the stack. Vaati recognized that staff. There was no way in hell he'd ever forget it. The wind mage tried to tiptoe away, hoping the Minish behind the books wouldn't notice him, but he accidently bumped into a large pile and caused the books to avalanche across the floor. The figure in the center of the room peered over the stack he was hidden behind and shrieked, "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, shit," Vaati cursed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senko picked up a red nut that had a single sprout at the top of it and had what appeared to be lips. She sniffed it. It smelled very unappetizing.

"Well, bottoms up," she muttered, popping the nut into her mouth. The taste made her want to gag, but she forced herself to swallow it.

"Oh, wow, you're right!" Senko turned around to see the source of the voice. It was a little girl Minish standing next to what Senko assumed was her older brother.

"I told you there was a human," the older one said, "and there's another one too. A funny looking purple guy." Senko laughed at the last part. She would have loved to see the look on Vaati's face if someone called him a 'funny looking purple guy'. _Vaati!_ She'd forgotten all about him. She wasn't really worried about his safety per se, she was more worried about the Minish. After all he was and evil sorcerer who had the ability to manipulate the wind. Suddenly a scream cut across the sky.

"Idiot," Senko muttered and took off in the direction of the scream. "_If he has hurt someone I am going to hurt him!_" When she arrived at the source of the sound it was not at all what she was expecting.

"Take that! And that! And that! Thought ye'd come back and finish the job did ye?" Senko could only stare in shock. In front of her was a little old Minish with a long white beard and a ponytail _whacking_ Vaati in the head with a wooden staff that wouldn't have been an adequate toothpick had Senko been her right size. She wasn't sure whether to yell at him, or to burst out laughing. She decided to do the former.

"You, you, **YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"Senko's voice kept rising until she was yelling at the top of her lungs, "**I thought you were hurt of something bad had happened but you were only screaming because some little old guy is hitting you with a toothpick?!?!**" Across the ahem street a mother minish whose children were watching this grabbed their hands and shooed them along.

------------------------------------------------

"So you're really Sage Ezlo? What an honor!" Senko and Vaati were now inside Ezlo's hut dinking some tea (well, not Vaati since he's afraid Ezlo might have poisoned it.) The two of them were sitting on the couch and Ezlo remained standing.

"I like this girl. Sharp mind," Ezlo said to Vaati, who rolled his eyes, "but why this fine young lass is traveling with a demon like ye I'll never know." Vaati snorted and ignored his old master.

"He is not a demon," Senko replied, "He has been a perfect angel since I released him." Vaati snorted at the 'angel' part. Ezlo, on the other hand, looked amazed.

"_You_ broke the seal?" the sage said in astonishment, "let me get a closer look at ye." He put a hand on Senko's cheek and inspected her face closly. "Well I'll be," he said finally, "you're almost his spitting image."

"_His?_" Senko thought, "_what... who is he talking about?_"

"Although if ye changed the hair a bit ye could almost be the princess," Ezlo continued, unaware of Senko's confusion.

"Princess? Do you mean Princess Zelda?" Senko said. Ezlo beamed.

"Ah, it seems that at least _one_ human nowadays studies up on their history," the sage cheered.

"Speaking of history," Vaati interrupted, "how the hell are you still alive after one thousand years?" A mischevious smile graced the old man's face.

"The answer is simple my dear simpleton," Vaati growled at this, "as time went on while you were trapped in that marvelous seal, human medicine improved dramatically. Mix that with a bit of Minish magic, and I won't be goin' anywhere for a while!" Ezlo burst out laughing at this, while Vaati looked about ready to die. Just then Vaati noticed Senko digging in her backpack.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, leaning over so he could peek in.

"I am looking for- ah, here it is!" at the last part Senko pulled out her, well her grandfather's, journal. She opened it and began flipping through some pages. Ezlo eyed the small leather book.

"What is that ye have there?" he aked inqusitively.

"It is my grandfather's journal," Senko answered, finally coming to the page she was looking for. "Ah, here it is," she said smiling. Ezlo grabbed the journal, making Senko lose her page.

"Well I'll be," Ezlo muttered, flipping through the book himself.

"Hey!" Senko cried, "That is my grandfather's journal! You can not just snatch it like that!" Ezlo chuckled.

"Oh hush child," Ezlo said, reading the title page, "well I'll be a moblin's uncle." Senko and Vaati exchanged glances. Moblin's uncle? That wasn't even used when the hero was alive and well.

"What is wrong Ezlo sama?" Senko asked. The sage chuckled some more.

"Why nothing is wrong dear girl," he told her, "it seems that you are Link's great-great (I could go all day doing this) granddaughter."

* * *

Author's Note: I apoligize for my abuse of the English language in this chapter, but that's how the story goes. Poor Festa sounded like a total idiot. (No offense to Festa.) Please reveiw! 


	7. Link to the Ancient Times

Disclaimer: I don't own... ah screw it. Sorry for not updating for a while. I ran out of ideas for this story. Please help me!

**Link to the Ancient Times**

Vaati stared at Senko's sleeping form. After today's events, he found he had difficulty sleeping. Senko didn't seem to be fazed at all; a slight smile rested on her lips as she slept. Vaati frowned remembering earlier.

_"Eh? Who is Link?"_

_Vaati was so surprised that he nearly fell off of the couch._

_"Link! The hero! Come on, how do you know everything, but not know _that_?"_

_"What? Really? I am the hero's descendant?"_

_Ezlo smiled._

_"I'd say you are." Both teenagers (_A.N. Would you say Vaati is a teenager?) _turned to look at the old magician. "You're almost his carbon copy, if you were to change the gender and hair color, and you own his journal. You were able to break the seal holding my ex-student and-" Ezlo grabbed Senko's hand, "-you have this."_

Senko rolled over in bed so that her left hand fell just over the side. Vaati frowned when he saw the triangle like marking on the back of it. How had he not noticed it earlier? None the less, he hadn't, and now he knew. The light force still existed, and so did Link's bloodline. The person he had sworn to kill... was Senko.

'_Damn, get a hold of yourself Vaati!_' the wind mage thought, shaking his head, '_You're going soft. Just do it while she's asleep. Grab a pillow and smother her, or get a knife, or just blast her out the wall. Just do it!_'

Yet, externally, Vaati hadn't moved a muscle. He hadn't made one move toward the girl in the bed. Finally, he gave up with his mental battle and collapsed on the floor. Absentmindedly, he reached for the remote, which had been discarded on the floor earlier that day. He switched on the television, turned the volume down, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, and flipped through it until he reached something called 'Cartoon Network.' In the bottom corner of the screen in brackets were the words 'Adult Swim.' A white haired character with dog-ears dressed in red flashed across the screen. Another character, a girl with big brown eyes and long black hair wearing a Japanese high school uniform, yelled something at the male character which caused his necklace to glow and forced him to crash through the bridge and fall down into a river. Even though he could't understand what the characters were saying, Vaati could't help but noticing the similarity between the two characters, and himself and Senko.

Soon his eyelids began to grow heavy and he felt a little dizzy. Vaati turned the television off and laid down on the ground. Maybe he'd be himself again in the morning.

Unknown to Vaati, someone had stowed away with him and Senko after they left the forest, and was hiding in the room underneath the bed.

'_That girl's having an extraordinary effect on you, Vaati,_' Ezlo thought, watching the aeromancer form his hiding place, '_She's melting your heart._'

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for not updating in so long, it's just that I'd run out of ideas for this story. Truthfully, I'm kinda making this up as I go along, so, if anyone has any ideas on what they think should happen next, please let me know. I'm thinking of having Senko take Vaati to get some modern day clothes. If you have any ideas of what his outfit should be, tell me in your review. Also, poll: should Vaati get his hair cut? Or not? 


End file.
